NarutoJariyas and Tsundes seccrot
by crazy applegirl anime nut
Summary: Hmmmmm did Tsunde and Jariya date plz read heheeh


Lady Tsunidas and Jiryias Dorta 

The year was 1961 a 15 teen year old girl named Tsunida and a nouther 15 teen year old boy named Jaryia were on a misson oh as well as Orachemaru they had just stoped at a bar when Orichimaru says "Hey you guys realize were on our own without any teachers." Orachemaru said with an evil grin on his face."Hmm i doint know."Jaryia said."Ummm hello hot young Adults with short dress on who will think where in our 20s ;) if u get my drift Jariya."As Orachemaru put his right arm around Jariya and winked at him and Jaryias perverted look on his face but Tsunide wasint to happy."You two are the biggist idots ever i mean we could get in the biggist trouble by the seccond Hokagi pluse sensi for going into an over age bar with stripers!."She said in an not to happy tone on her face."Oh came on Tsunide cute guys all the bose in the world and plus no one will no nothing will happon so came on for your team."Orachemaru said trying to convince Tsunide and did so the gang went into the bar and after 3 hours. .Orachemaru diched the gang and walked over to his seccrot layer"Hahaha perfect once there so drunk then destroy them it would be easy for me to kill the seccond Hokigi and take over hsi place."Meanwile Tunide and Jaryia were getting so drunk that the went into a courrner and( **FOR this rateing im not going to meanchin S** so you know what happonds) **the next morring Jariya woke up in the middle of Kahona."Huh how the heack did i we get here and where Tsunide and Orachemaru."Jariya said as he got up with an huge hangover then out of nowhere the seccond Hokagi walked over."Well Jariya back alll ready". the S.H aksed."Uhh y-yeah umm it was pretty easy you know plus we had help." Jaryia lied to S H (**Auothers note SH or L T means well short for Seccond Hokigi or Lady Tsunide :) cox im to laxzzy to write the long verhoin )."**Hmmm i see wheres Tsunide and Orachemaru." S.H aksed."_Good question_". Jariya said to him self as he got up...meanwile Lady Tsunide was throwing up in the toleit in the hotel."_Oh crap this caint be no frekein way im Pg and with Jaryia."_as Tsunide throw up in the toleite."Hmm i caint go back to the Leaf Villoge yet not for anouther 10 mouths im ganna have to fake a I caint do that ill just have to keep undercover until now." as Tsunide got up 50 years latter **( I think thats how old she is ) **Tsunide was yet haveing anouther argument with Naruto becuase he refused to do yet anouthre (C) Ranked as all ways Kakashi stood there in embarrassment and Sakura trying to keep Naruto under control."For crying out loud Naruto your 15 teen years old and yet your complaneing like a Gunnin rokkie." Tsunide said standing up behined her tabel with her arms smaked down and her hands in a fist position."Well I wouldint complane Grandma Tsunide but I didnt go for 2 and a half years trainning with Jariya just to do Gunnin missons got that."As soon as Naurto said that both Sakura and Tsunide waked Naruto out of the window and Naruto flew out of the Window streight in frount of the two gards near the gates."Phyico women man this is the half good thing about being single."Naruto said to him self as he got up."Umm e-excuse-me is this the Villeioge Hidden in the Leafs."As Naruto turned around to see a young girl around Narutos age."Huh oh hello Y-Yes this the leaf town yourv been looking for."Then out of nowhere an older women walked right next to the younger girl she was around Kakashis age."Thankyou kind sir and something else do u know a women by the name of Tsunide."The older women aksed."OhI shore Im off to see her do u woint to came with me."Naruto aksed."Oh yes please."The older women said with a nurves smile as they walked infrount of Lady Tsunades door but befor Naruto opend the door ."Ummm wait." The older women said."Huh whats worng."Naruto aksed rasing one Eyebrow then as soon as the older women was about to speek Tsunade waked opend the door."NARUTO YOU IDOT WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!."Tsunide yelled."I WAS ESCORTING THEASE TWO WOMEN TO UR OFFEACE!."Naruto shouted back."Huh O-oh ah hello how can i help you two." As Tsuinade looked at the two women."Oh umm well okey my names Nemia and im 28 years old and this is my 15 teen year old dorta her name is Sunia." (Nemia) Nemia had long wight curley hair in a low poney tail tall wearing a green womens jacket and black paints (Sunia ) she had long blond hair curly with Cherry lipgloss and a Aqua knee hite skirt and half cut top wich was pink."And Lady Tsunide me and Sunia are you dorta and grandorta.(Everone puses)."EVERON" SAY WHAT" everone yelled in shock with there pupiels missing and there mouths wide open."Oh no."As Tsunida droped to the ground on her knees."My lady do you think thease people are telling the truth." Sakura said ...

**okey well sorry i have to stop at this chapter but iv run out of idreas doint FREAK OUT people there will be a next Chapter doint worry hehehe please review :) and be nice or not well do be to harush heheehehe**


End file.
